A Man's Mind
by rini
Summary: Darien's P.O.V. Another "what if" story!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Man's Mind

Chapter 1: Doctor Darien

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not a guy... but this is Darien's point of view and I'll try my best to have it full of testosterone... but Dar is a hopeless romantic too right? Oh well... 

Oh, yeah... sorry it has been a while. I was away at band camp! (I'm writing a story about that using S.M. characters as we speak! Now who to use... Raye? [she looks and acts most like me.] I dunno.) I'll up date you through this story.

Enjoy this story. (The chapters are short... but don't expect them out any time soon. School starts in a few days. Noooooooo!) This is a what if story. What if Serena and Darien became friends before the crystal was found? Sound interesting? Good! Happy Reading! I'll C-ya @ the end! ~rini

---------------------

In a dark alley, 5 sailor suited girls fought a huge beast. I watch on the side. I am to guard and watch over their leader... I think it's fate, but then again, I never believed in that so I still ponder about it.

"Sailor Moon! Do it now!" A fiery brunette shouts anxiously.

Determined as always, my angel, their leader, says, "Right!" Then she waves a crescent moon wand over her head, shouting, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

The terrible monster roars in agony, but before it's healed, it attacks Sailor Moon. As she flew back, I felt my heart shatter. Her body is bruised and battered, and she lies limp like a rag doll. Her shoulder is bleeding, and the dark blood spills over the pavement. Her wrist and ankle start to swell... they maybe broken. (I'm going to be a doctor, I can tell!)

Her friends rushed to her. Sailor Jupiter carefully picked her up and Mercury checks Sailor Moon's pulse. A crying Venus caught Mars as she passed out at the sight of blood. (They have had cuts and seen blood... but I guess not this much.)

"She is so bloody. Oh god! That's so much blood! IS she gonna be okay?" Venus wails.

"I think so but she needs to get to a hospital! Her wrist and ankle may be broken!" Mercury says.

Sailor Mars has been revived. In a dismal tone she whimpers, "Yeah, but we can't do it now! How will we explain to her parents. You have to help her until the morning, then we can say she fell. That's believable for her, right?"

---------------------

The next morning I was at work. I'm a volunteer at Jubaan Hospital. Since I'm training to be a doctor, they gladly excepted me to promote my interests.

'It has been an interesting day. A few flu cases, one drug overdose, and 2 broken bones. [Everyone will be fine luckily.]' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scream. 'Meatball Head?'

Sure enough, the next patient I was to diagnose for the REAL doctors, was Serena. 'It seems inhumane. It is obvious she hates me. [the fealing is almost mutual] But her being in pain and me in the room is cruel and dangerous to both of us!' I deducted. Gathering my courage, I walked in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" I shouted in astonishment.

Her cheek was bruised, her left wrist and ankle were swollen, she had a long gash on her shoulder, and multiple scrapes and cuts all over her. She ignored my comment and was nervously watching Ami and myself at the same time.

"I checked her over myself Darien. Nothing is broken, but she is in a lot of pain." She said eyeing me warily. "Don't touch her left ankle. It's really bothering her."

"Ah, so that's what the scream was for. Thanks Ami, I'll be careful." I said softly as I walked slowly towards Serena. I let my guard down when I got closer. She seemed to tired and in too much pain to do anything to me. "Geeze! This looks like it's a day old!" I said as I gingerly touched her shoulder. I quickly had to pull my hand away. Her head had snaped up and I'm not sure if it was confusion, surprise, or pain in her eyes... or if she had felt it too. An electric flow that I'd seem to feel everytime I touched her throughout the examination.

"What? A day old? Uh..." she shot a glance at Ami. "It's not. I just got it this morning." She looked uneasy.

I frowned, she was lying to me. Why? "Bull. Tell me what happened. The truth!" I said sternly.

"Uh... um..." she looked at me with wide blue eyes that seemed paralyzed with fear. "I can't tell you!" Her tone changed, "Why do you need to know?" She broke down into tears wich I couldn't tell if were real or not. "They said they'd kill me if I told."

I grabbed her shoulders. "YOU MUST TELL ME! I'LL HELP YOU!"

Her watery eyes gazed softly at me. "Last night I was mugged. They stole my purse and they were going to rape me, but Ami and my other friends came just in time and saved me. Just as my friends came down the street, the thugs threatened my life."

Ami looked shocked, which surprised me. She had been there. I wasn't sure what to feal, or if to believe this story anymore than the last. You don't lie about this unless you really need to hide something. I just nodded and continued the examination. Her injuries were remarkably similar to Sailor Moon's, but I tried to push the thought aside. How could this klutz be my angel? I had always thought Sailor Moon was my Moon Princess but the thought of Serena as my princess? It just seemed unreal...

---------------------

Hey! So ya like so far? I'll be putting up the next part(s) soon. Keep a look out! PLEASE! Tell me what you think so I can write better stories. And who should I use for my dance story? Raye or Serena? TELL ME!!!!! grrrr. :op lol. Chat w/ you in the next chapter! ~rini


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Man's Mind

Chapter 2: A Discovery

Okay, here is the next part. I think I'll add chapter 3 also cuz they're both short. Now, I have only had one response to my question. Who should be in the slow dance story? Raye, Serena, or a different scout? Please, when (if) you review, tell me who you think it should be. Now, on with THIS story. ;0) ~rini

"Why and how the hell did you do that?!" Ami shouted abnormally.

"What?"

Ami turned beet red with frustration. "That story! It was a total lie, and I think he could read it all over my face!"

Serena turned red now. "Well what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm Sailor Moon. I'm hurt, fix me.'?! I had to lie!"

I could see from the 3rd story window that they were fighting, but I hear what about. Whatever it was, I had a hunch it was about Serena's injuries. My volunteer shift was now over, I could follow them. I felt I had to help Serena if she was in trouble... I just didn't know why. I grabbed my green jacket and ran out the door.

I ran out of the building to see two long pigtails flowing around a corner into an alley. Isn't that what supposedly got her hurt? I sneaked closer to see them hovering over a pink calculator. I listened carefully as meatball head started to yell at it.

"Well what should I do? The doctor's told me to take it easy. Transform anyway? You can't handle it Raye? Ugh!"

Was I hearing things? Talking to her cat and now a calculator? It had to be some new phone or walkie-talkie. Transform? What was that? My questions would soon be answered. I looked again and saw Serena just as she was shouting: MOON PRISIM POWER!

Oh, very short. Yes, I'll add chapter 3 and maybe even 4! You'll see! Tell me what you think so far! Kay? ~rini

Chapter 3: Acceptation

A white light engulfed her and everything surrounding the alley, then a pale blue light took it's place. When I could see again, before me stood two Sailor Scouts. This would take some adjusting to. I knew the two scouts, and one was my angel. Serena my angel? But how? My head hurt. I trasnformed to Tuxedo Mask and followed them quietly to the monster.

It was hideous and much stronger than the others they negaverse threw at the scouts. Sailor Moon was fumbling more than usual because of her old injuries.

Just as the beast knocked over Serena and was about to hurt her, I threw one of my steel tipped roses at it's outstretched hands. As usual, I gave a motivating speech and after a confadent Sailor Moon "moon dusted" it, I added:

"I will see you again soon, Sailor Moon."

I don't think it fazed her, but it was true. I saw her every morning! It was ironic, the girls I adored and the girl I loved to hate were one and the same. Yet even though, every morning I crashed into her, I never saw it! I gradually started to accept that Serena was my sexy Sailor Scout... and soon found myself secretly hoping she was my pretty Princess too.

Okay! THAT'S IT! Grrrrrrrr! How come I notice how short these are after I'm done typing? Okay, I'll type up chapter 4 but this is the last one I'm giving ya without waiting. Chapters 5 and 6 will be out later. Frustration is kicking in now... better type the story before I tear the original outline to shreds! bye for now! ~rini P.S. I didn't misspell the title of chapter 4... it is a pun that you'll understand later! ;)

Chapter 4: Dew Coded Roses

The next morning I was walking down the street and as I turned the corner, I felt it... it was coming... I put out my arms just in time. Pain shot through my body as I fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I... oh... it's you." she said calmly.

I frowned, "Serena, your not supposed to be running, you sprained your ankle and your wrist." I said worriedly.

She pushed off my chest like it was a spring board, groaning slightly and rubbing her wrist afterwards. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay, but was cut off before I could even speak.

"I know, I know. 'I told ya so'!" she murmured.

I gave a mock frown, "Why! I'm insulted you'd think I'd say that!" I poked her gently in the ribs. (Where I knew she wasn't bruised.) "You really need to give me a break."

"What kind do you want? A multiple or clean fracture?" she said with a scowl.

I just stared. Was she repeating that or was she smarter than she acted? I burst into laughter. "So you _don't_ have spaghetti brains to go with the meatballs!"

She looked like she could cry, then her pretty face scrunched up... a wail would be coming. After pulling me to my feet, she came within inches of my face. We always invaded eachother's personal space like that, it just happened even though we disliked each other. She came even closer, so close I could see the gold flecks that made her pale blue eyes a perfect match to her hair. 

"I never had and never will have spaghetti brains! I suggest you run like the hounds of hell are after you before I pound you into the ground. THIS time it won't be an accident, and it will be MUCH more painful!" she shrieked as she poked me with her index finger. [She could have made opera singers jealous with the high notes she hit!] I winced at every jab, she was pretty tough... Lita must be affecting her.

It was then I decided to clue her I knew her secret and tell her mine. (I never was good at keeping secrets or being patient!) I materialized a red rose without thorns with dew misting the silky petals. As I handed it to her, I leaned close to her ear.

"Your pretty tough... kinda like a _sailor. _ Were you ever a girl _scout_?"

I pulled back to see her eyes widen and her body stiffen. She stifled a gasp with her free hand. Maybe I was right, that just because your a cute blonde doesn't mean you have to be stupid. Stupidity was a cover up for her! She had figured out my coded message.

She had an eerie air about her. "So you know." I could see her thinking things out, picking her words carefully, sizing me up as a threat or not. "How did you... I was so careful. This rose, does it symbolize you? No thorns to hurt me." She sucked in a deep breath as she realized my secret.

I did what I had wanted to do to my angel for a long time. I pulled her into a big hug, then a passionate kiss. "I always wanted to find you Sailor Moon, so I could make you mine."

"And I you Tuxedo Mask" she said quietly into my chest.

Okay... finally a cliff hanger! Yeah! There's more! Chapters 5 and 6 should be out Sunday maybe. School is coming! Ack! Now, review this and also tell me who to use for the dance story! Please? I'll see ya in the next chapters! ~rini


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! I'm back with the end of the story! Chapters 5 & 6. Before we go on to the story... I have a request. At the end, tell me what you thought, and who you want in the next story! Raye or Serena? You have to tell me so I can start it. So far the score is Raye: 1 Serena: 0 Other: 0! Is that all the votes? *sigh* Don't complain to me if Serena (or one of the other scouts) isn't the lead in the next story. I'll try more "interactive" things later and on my web site. Now, on with the story! ~rini 

A Man's Mind

Chapter 5: Deciphered Dreams

I ran as fast as I could. "Serena!" I shouted breathlessly as I pounded on her front door. "Hurry! Let me in!" 

"Darien, this had better be important. You better be dying! It's only 9:30 and it's Saturday, AND I'm in my pajamas!" She said grumpily as she leaned out her bedroom window. 

I looked around, then leaped up to her window. (Being Tuxedo Mask really helps.) "I... I just had this awful nightmare." 

She frowned, "A nightmare? Me too, you just saved me from it! Uh, come on in?" As I climbed through her window I felt her studying my face. "YOU WERE CRYING!" 

"Is it that obvious?" I mumbled sadly. 

She smiled as she pulled me into her small arms. "No, just to me. I guess since your around so often, I can tell. In this past month, I guess we've became close. Now, about that nightmare. You can share first." 

I took a deep breath. "It was so vivid. I get these dreams all the time. Most are almost like happy memories... but they can't be! There's always me as a prince, and then this princess, my Moon Princess. She asks me for the Silver Imperium Crystal to set her free, or we're dancing in a ellegent ballroom. This one, was different. My princess isn't slim like usual, she's very round, like she's pregnant. Just as she's coming to me, I hear her scream. Then I realize I've been killed by ugly sorceress. I watch in horror as my princess kills herself with my sword, even with her mother and close friends looking on. As she thrusts the sword into her chest she is crying. What's very disturbing other than I die is I never see anyone's faces except that wretched witch." I look up to see a single tear roll down Serena's face. She is dangerously pale. "Oh god. Serena, what's wrong?!" 

She whispers in a husky voice, "How, how long have you..." she is obviously struggling, but why? She touches her neck as if trying to push the words out. "How long have you h-had these dreams." 

"Huh? Why?" I was completely confused. 

"HOW LONG!?" she shouts, eyes closed. 

Stunned by her uncharacteristic behavior I say quietly, "All my life." 

She turns paler, which I thought to be impossible. In a small voice I can barely hear she says dazed, "Me too..." 

hehehe! Ya like so far? Hmmm, since it was short, I will add the end (Chapter 6) instead of letting you hang. So with no further ado:

A Man's Mind

Chapter 6: Crystal Clear Memories

"In my dream I was about to tell Edymoin I was pregnant and that the baby was due in about 4 months. My mother already knew and was happier than I was! Edymoin and I were engaged and to be married in 2 weeks so the baby was just more good news. When I'm about to tell him, an ugly hag kills him with red lightning. I grab his sword and kill myself and the fetus. I couldn't go on without him and without a father neither would our child. My mother cries and holds a crystal up. There's a blinding flash and then she too dies... then Darien woke me up."

The 4 other scouts, 2 cats, and myself listened intently. I squeezed my angels hand reassuringly. It had been a hard decision on whether to tell the scouts or not. We didn't know what else to do or who to ask for help.

Ami, by far the smartest scout (With an I.Q. over 300, I guess she's smarter than me too!) turned to face Serena, "This sounds like memories from a past life. The idea is very conroversal, but you both have had them all your lives right? I can't find any other solution."

Mina sighed. "An ancient love discovered in the modern world. You must be Soul Mates!" she said wistfully. She must be a hopless romantic.

Luna and Artemis stepped into the middle of the room. "It is all true." Artemis starts, "They are memories of the past. You may be the royal Prince of Earth and the Moon Princess." Then Luna took over, "In time, all shall become clear, and we will all know the truth."

I turned to Serena. She looks horrified. "I'm not sure if I can handle this. I'm so scared I'll lose you." She says softly. As I pull her into a hug, one tear escapes from the corner of her eye, and rolls silently down her cheek.

"Then we'll get through it together my princess." A tear rolls down my cheek. 

I watch as the tears drop from our faces, and form one. A blinding flash accompanies a great power. It engulfs us and finds the true love hidden in our souls. As the light clears, a large glowing crystal is in Serena's hands.

"We will beat her this time, and we will finally be free." she says regally.

I pull her into a kiss. When I break it and open my eyes, a cresent moon is shining on her forhead as her clothes melt into a gown, and mine into armor. "We already are free. But, yes, this time... we shall win."

The scouts who I had forgotten finally spoke up. Mina stepped forward, "We'll all beat her." and she continues as the other scouts join in, "For our future!"

Okay , I lied, that's not the end. I'll probably write a story about the battle with Beryl later. I'll probably do that after "Slow Dance". I already have that started by the way. Since only one persin made a request, Raye is the main character. Sorry guys, snooze ya loose! :0P. I'll see ya in the next story or in reviews. ~rini


End file.
